chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Swiss Model
In Chawosaurian politics, the Swiss Model (also known as Swiss democracy) is the democracy, politics, and when in effect, governing based on the political system of Switzerland. The Swiss Model seeks to turn western governments into semi-direct democracies, democracies that still operate as liberal democracies, but allow some direct democratic elements in the system. Enacted in 2008 by its founder, the Swiss Model became a popular model. In 2020, this model has taken over the Continent Union, and continental federal republics operate as Germany's government. Ideologically, left-wingers are most likely to support the Swiss Model while right-wingers are less likely to support the Swiss Model. One concern or even criticism of the Swiss Model is when this model is used by right-wingers, they use the model to oppress the rights of others (Gay people, Muslims, Immigrants, etc), supporters of the Model argue that the model will get much stuff done and help politicians enact much of their plans while at the same time, help the people hold politicians accountable, while in liberal (western) democracies, western democratic governments are so flawed and corrupt that politicians govern based on personal, corporate, and/or partisan interests rather than the interests of their constituents or the people as a whole. In the Chawosaurian world, the Swiss Model is popular all across the political spectrum. The Swiss Model was proposed in 2007 by Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII. Background ' was the first of All Chawosaurian Politicians and Activists in Chawosaurian History to have proposed the "Swiss Model".]] After for what happened in the 2000 U.S. Presidential Election, the Phrase "'Swiss Model'" was originated by the 2007 Comrade Elections, JSM pointed at Switzerland in his election cycle, causing him to wipe out the Comrade Republicans and defeat Bishop Warlock in a Unanimous Election. Sweeping himself into power. He actually established the Swiss Model, but after his impeachment process, Comrade President, Joshua Warlock, and Chawosaurian Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt, reversed his Swiss Model policies, one of the sparkings of the Chawosaurian Revolution. Only to escalate when Timothy died in 2011. The Administration of Antonio Kingston overruled Timothy's decision to reverse JSM's Swiss Model, the Chawosaurian Federal Election in 2015 was the first election to be truly impacted by 21st Century Style Direct Democracy. Chawosauria had been a Direct Democracy but didn't exist during the Timothy Era. Chawosauria was under the Soviet Model. History '''2007 Comrade Elections' Johnathan Montgomery proposed the Swiss Model for his campaign for Comrade President. Montgomery criticized the U.S. Government for "insufficient activity" and his populism got him elected in a landslide over Bishop Warlock. Swiss Model in Comrade America Johnathan Montgomery successfully enacted the Swiss Model. Popularity in the Chawosaurian Revolution The Swiss Model didn't gain a lot of popularity in the Chawosaurian Revolution until 2016. The demand for Swiss democracy grew rapidly in Chawosauria and it took widespread attention in the 2017 Chawosaurian elections. 2016 U.S. Presidential Election The Swiss Model really gained support after for what happened in the United States with the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election. Republican, Donald Trump decisively won the electoral college based on each state who, by popular vote, appoints electors to pick the candidate, but defeated Democrat, Hillary Clinton, won the national popular vote by a margin of 2.1% due to the demographic structure of the nation. This caused a fierce outrage by the American Left and it impacted the results of the 2017 and 2018 U.S. elections, two elections were considered to be defeats for Trump and his Republican Party. Chawosaurians were disgusted by the results of the 2016 elections in America. Strongly convincing them that democracies in the Western World are corrupt and too party-centered. The U.S. received a loud backlash from Chawosaurians for the way they elect their President regardless of party, the backlash threatened to escalate Anti-Americanism but it plummeted. The 2016 elections in America caused the Swiss Model to gain substantial support by 2017, and in 2019, support for the Swiss Model was so widespread that it took over the whole government system of the Continent Union. Treaty of Bucharest The Treaty of Bucharest was signed on June 23, 2019, in Bucharest, Romania. The treaty included the enactment of the Swiss Model. Category:Direct Democracy Category:Popular Democracy Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII